


Tired

by WhiteLionOfVoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, M/M, Oops, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLionOfVoltron/pseuds/WhiteLionOfVoltron
Summary: Keith had never been so tired.





	Tired

_**Tired.** _

**_He was tired._ **

_It was the one thought that kept crossing his mind as he dragged himself over to Lance who laid twenty feet away._

_Blood poured from his chest, making his head roar and ears ring. He was in agony, but he was too exhausted to scream._

_**He was tired.** _

_It had all been so simple, so easy that this whole thing seemed insane to him. It had only been recon!_

_He shook the thought off and groaned breathlessly. He felt his head growing fuzzy, lightheaded from the blood loss. He knew it was over; he wasn’t stupid. But Lance was so close, it would seem foolish not to make it there before he died._

_**He was tired.** _

_The Black Lion roared overhead, bless her heart. The others had been so close to them, he wondered if they were okay. It didn’t matter really, why would they care about him anyway? He wasn’t really one of them anymore. That’s why he found it so crazy that he was going to die alongside a teammate that he didn’t even work with. One that most likely hated him._

_**He was tired.** _

_Lance was only ten feet from him now, but he was unsure of whether he’d make it there. He could feel himself fading, and he didn’t like it. He wanted to stay, to help his friends save the galaxy but he knew it was hopeless. He whimpered and dragged himself further, putting all his effort into it. He had to make it. He would not let his worst nightmare play out. He would not die alone._

**_He was tired._ **

_Five feet. He could see Lance’s chest heaving slowly, struggling to draw breath. He had to make it. He had to._

_**He was tired.** _

_Four. Four more feet and he could just let go. He could feel his eyes growing heavy._

**_He was so tired._ **

_Three more. That was all he needed. He could feel his heart slowing._

_**He was so god damned tired.** _

_Two. He could reach Lance’s hand if he wanted. He had to hold on, just a little longer. Keith could see the light fading from Lance’s eyes._

_**He was so tired he could drop.** _

_One. He reached out and grabbed the barely twitching hand lying in the dirt as the lions fought overhead. Red was lying motionless on the ground._

_**He was so tired, he could just…** _

_He pulled himself over to Lance, resting his head on Lance’s chest. He listened to the slowing heartbeat of the boy beneath him. He wanted to sleep…he just felt so peaceful. He felt his legs begin to tingle, going numb. He was just so tired…he could hear echoing voices, but he found he didn’t care. He smiled as Lance’s ragged breathing relaxed him. He wasn’t in pain anymore. He was just so sleepy and peaceful…_

_He closed his eyes._

_**He was so tired.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry-


End file.
